


Toward Breaks of Day/天亮之隙

by akiramely



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiramely/pseuds/akiramely
Summary: 一发完，锤基亲兄弟设定，前期有路人基，能接受的继续。





	Toward Breaks of Day/天亮之隙

　　2018 12月20号 10点25分 挪威 奥斯陆机场  
　　“谢谢。”从检票人手中接过了登机牌，Thor一只手提着行李包进入了客舱，很快他找到了位置坐下。  
　　Loki是他的弟弟，这是他第三年没有回家了。自从Loki去英国读书后似乎变了许多，后来他在哪儿工作，每年会回来两三次。妈妈走了以后，他似乎忘了这个家中还有父亲和Thor，竟然一次都没有回来过。其实这是他第二次主动去找Loki，他是他的亲兄弟，不能就这样放任Loki这样淡忘亲情，他们以前明明不是这样的。  
　　正在他发愣的片刻，身旁的人突然发出夸张的惊呼。  
　　“嘿，老兄！你这里的肌肉到底是怎么练出来的？！”他没有注意到之前坐在他身边的人——一个有着金色短发的健壮男人。  
　　“……我也不知道兄弟，我只是把该做的锻炼都做了。”Thor有些勉强地说到，他明明看起来身材也不错。  
　　“抱歉，我是Steve Rogers。”金发男人熟络地伸出右手。“Thor。”Thor回握了Steve的手。  
　　“Thor你是健身教练吗？像你这种身材要经常做练习保持吧。”Steve好奇地打听着。  
　　“我是个冰球教练，也经常做户外运动打发时间。”  
　　“太酷了，我是说，常人可没做到像你一样，你是挪威本地人吗？你的口音很像这里的。”Steve自然地和Thor闲聊起来。  
　　“是的，我住在这里，你是来旅游的？”放松的聊天方式让Thor略过了烦躁的心事，他似乎对眼前这个第一次见面的陌生人十分有好感。  
　　“是的，我们已经游遍了很多地方，但我和Bucky在这儿度过是时光是最开心的。不得不说，这个地方让我们忘了还身处凡世。”Thor注意到了Steve身旁的黑发男子，闭着眼睛双手环胸倚在Steve手臂上，半张脸都藏在黑色毛衣里。“  
　　他是我的男朋友。”Steve大方地说道。  
　　“这没什么。”Loki也有一个男朋友，Thor心里想。“这让我想起了我的弟弟，他也…他很久没回过家了。”  
　　Steve在Thor脸上闪过了一丝难过。“噢…或许他有什么不愿意让你们知道的事，为何不去看望一下他，没有人能抗拒家人的关怀。”  
　　“是的，我正要去呢，和他一起度过圣诞节。”Thor感谢面前这个陌生人的好意。  
　　“太棒了，希望你和你弟弟能过一个愉快的圣诞节，Thor。”  
　　“你也是，愿你旅途愉快。”  
　　  
　　也许是从那会开始，Loki就不得不和Thor划清界限。  
　　从前他和Loki总是待在一起，即使是放学路上也会去海边捡石头爬礁石，钻进废弃家具堆里胡闹，躺在邮轮夹板上聊天。他们形影不离，生来就是如此。但是高中时Thor加入了校冰球队，没过多久实力出众又担任了主力球员，代表学校出征获得一次又一次地胜利，在校内名声大噪，成为炙手可热的话题人物，还拥有了一位漂亮的女朋友。Thor觉得自己天生就适合做一名勇士，于是他更加沉迷于冰球运动和荣耀，誓言要在冰球界有一番作为，登上世锦赛，冬奥会。  
　　而Loki似乎从来就不会和Thor以外的人有什么好交情，自从Thor迷上冰球以后，便总是独来独往。他似乎有一种与生俱来的高傲和孤僻，即使身处闹处，也不会刻意融入其中。长大后的Loki身材没有Thor那么强壮，要说起来他们一点也不像亲兄弟，也因为这个经常被同龄人嘲弄，但Thor总会让他们乖乖闭嘴然后向Loki道歉。Loki不想失去Thor，他花了太多时间给冰球和他的女朋友，他曾向Thor恳求，但似乎没有什么作用。  
　　「抱歉Loki今天不能去。」  
　　「我不能总跟你在一起。」  
　　「你可以试着接受他们，跟我一起。」  
　　Thor想要Loki接受他以外的圈子，别那么排外，但Loki无法忍受的是有任何人分享他。在一起成长的过程中，Thor松开了Loki一直紧牵着他的手，这时的Thor认为总有一天不懂事的弟弟会明白的，但他根本不曾真正发现Loki想要的是什么。Loki曾经日复一日的等待，仍然等不来任何回应，直到最后Thor离开家里，为了更好的发展去了首都奥斯陆的冰球训练营。那意味着Loki对Thor所有无果的情愫结束。

　　【你带走了我的心，就像你拿走了罐头的盖子。】

　　当Thor拿到了联赛的冠军时，他想把这份痛快的喜悦告诉他的弟弟，他最想告知的一个人。 他有些怀念Loki，想念那最纯粹的笑容和安静听他说话的身影。打电话回家时，母亲告诉他，Loki离开了挪威，去了英国的寄宿学校。他欢腾的内心瞬时落空了一大半。  
　　  
　　多年以后，接到母亲病危通知从伦敦急忙赶回挪威的Loki，没有和Thor说过一句话。灵柩被抬出家里的那天，Loki突然上前揪住Thor的领子，眼泪随怒意和悲伤从脸庞上滑落，他的手颤抖着。  
　　「看你做的好事，为什么没有照顾好她！」  
　　Loki的眼睛布满血丝脸色苍白，Thor无法开口说出一个字。之后父亲的身体每况愈下，接连的变故压的Thor喘不过气，却找不到一个人可以倾诉。在偌大的房子中空茫感与日俱增，他感到了孤寂，在深夜中，他不止一次幻想Loki还在他身边，与他在壁炉边促膝长谈。但自母亲去世，Loki便减少了和家中的联络，他不亲近父亲，更不搭理Thor。Thor从未预料过会是这个样子，他试着去转变这个局面，却不料越弄越糟。  
　　去年到英国找Loki的时候，Thor有些震惊。他知道他的弟弟很聪明，不仅年级轻轻就成为了学院导师，但没想到他给自己找了一个学生男友。接受了这个事实以后Thor只是沉默并没有过于反对，他知道Loki向来只过想要的生活。但Thor得承认自己并不喜欢他的男友Kerwin，因为看起来既不成熟也不可靠。他像一位好事的大哥，会打扰他们俩在任何时候的亲密举动，有次Loki和男友一起进了卫生间想要躲开他，仍然被Thor发觉了，后来自然是伴随连续不断的敲门声被迫衣冠齐楚地走出来。对于自己的举动Thor对Loki发誓只是想要保护他，听Loki说他们只交往了三个礼拜。  
　　  
　　“……今天由副机长Wayne驾驶这架航班，我们竭尽所能地快速安全将大家送达伦敦，希望能享受本次飞行，谢谢。”Thor吐了一口气，感到了一丝困意，他决定小睡一会，无论什么问题，他只想和Loki好好谈谈。  
　　  
　　「Brother?」从睡眠的边境传来的声音？「Brother我在这，在船里。」  
　　Loki?  
　　Thor发现自己回到了那艘停靠在挪威海岸的废旧游轮上。童年他和Loki的秘密基地，他们霸占着整个轮船。Thor总是抢着做船长，指挥着他的水手Loki，但久了以后Loki也想做船长，当意见不一时会揪着Thor的衣服和头发嚷嚷着哥哥欺负他。  
　　Thor正准备踏出一步，听到了Loki带着近乎绝望的声音，出现在他面前。「我该怎么办，Thor？」Loki抬起头看着Thor，Loki脸上的表情让他清醒并且心痛着。忽然Thor感到脚下一片黑暗，他和Loki一起坠落进一个黑洞，像是被Loki眼瞳里深沉悲伤凿开的一样，他仍下意识去抓住Loki的手。伴随着气流的颠簸，Thor猛然的睁开眼，看向了自己的因错过Loki而落空着的右手，一个不太好的梦。  
　  
　　「这里是航空的最新动态，飞机即将抵达伦敦希斯罗机场，地面温度3华氏度......」

 

2018 12月20号 9点48分  
英国 伦敦  
　　清冽的冬天气息并没有让这双人床上的两人感到不适，他们毫无忌惮地辗转厮磨在一起。能窥见黑发男人在另一人的拥怀之下，被热情富有技巧亲吻着。而在上的男人带着的虔敬的热情和爱慕，在黑发男人每一处感官上留下他的印记，完成着他烂漫的求爱仪式。黑发男人仿佛要争夺主动权，翻了个转坐到男人身上，墨黑般头发被挽在耳后，当他睁开眼睛，男人感觉身上每个细胞都深深为他着迷。  
　　Kerwin觉得Loki有着一双特别的眼睛，不是精致的美丽，是眼眸中却深邃纯粹地令人挪不开眼，不论是泪光微闪还是醉眸惺忪，更或是欢爱时的无限柔情和专注，都像美酒一样令他沉溺。  
Loki忽然地狡黠一笑，如月牙般，这鼓舞了Kerwin富有侵占性的心思，迫不及待用手追寻上那圆润的臀，被唤醒了的欲望在体内躁动，但他还是要一步一步地进入到最深处的地方，现在只是刚刚开始，他相信他们最终会合二为一。  
　　但一阵尖锐的电话铃声划破了空气。  
　　“该死…”Loki不满地低声咒骂。  
　　“抱歉…”Kerwin接起了电话。  
　　“你好Adan教授…现在吗？但是…好吧，那就这样。”Kerwin挂断了电话。  
　　“对不起Loki，Adan现在必须让我回学校参加会议…我会尽量赶在下午之前回来。”  
　　Loki起身穿上睡袍，推开了在颈部边道歉边轻吻自己的Kerwin的脑袋。  
　　“看来Adan开始后悔把你推给我了。”  
　　“怎么会，想想圣诞节，你想怎么过Loki？”Kerwin用手轻轻缠绕着Loki细碎头发，痴醉地嗅着。  
　　Loki想到了去年圣诞节，停下了动作，Loki独居的时候从没想过什么节日该怎么过，但他的恋人觉得这是值得纪念的一年，于是大张旗鼓从商场买来了圣诞树和彩灯，虽然最后被Thor搞得乱七八糟，现在他们和垃圾放在一起布满灰尘。  
　　看着一言不发的恋人，Kerwin亲吻了一下他的额头，“我会给你带礼物回来的。”  
　　  
　　周末的Loki没什么事做，决定在书架上寻找一本书来消遣剩余的时间，一个人的无所事事可简单的多了，Loki也挺喜欢这样的日子，刚到伦敦时他也这样过了很长时间。他走到书架前，想找一本书打发时间。正在细心挑选的时候，门铃响了，但他并不想理会，只希望门外的家伙能没有耐心等待快点走开。  
　　站在门外的家伙也没有耐心，可也非常固执，铃声变得急促而无礼起来。  
　　「粗鲁无礼的家伙！哪有人会这样不停地按人的门铃？」Loki眉头紧蹙，显然门外人没有意识到Loki并不想开门。期待他能给我一个不发火的理由，Loki想到。  
　　房子外的家伙正是刚到伦敦的Thor，飞机刚下地Thor给Loki打电话，才发现他不知什么时候换了号码，幸好他去年保存了Loki地址的简讯才到达这里。  
　　站在Loki的房子外面地Thor祈祷Loki没有搬走，正考虑有没有其他方法可以联系上Loki时，门却忽然打开了。Loki穿着睡袍出现在在Thor面前，一脸不悦的神色。当两兄弟再次见面不到两秒钟的时间，门再次被Loki关上。  
　　Thor有些恼怒，心情也低落到谷底，看样子Loki比以前更难亲近，也许他还在为一年前的事生气。“Loki听着，我大老远从挪威过来就是想和你再好好当面谈一谈，一些关于家里…和我们之间的事。”Thor对着屋内大喊道，“我不会走的，除非你开门。”  
　　“没有什么可谈。”Loki在屋内回应道。  
　　冰冷的大门紧闭着，Thor想可能自己又自讨苦吃了，那个从前只对他敞开心扉的Loki不在这里，他可能永远留在了过去。从前Loki从不会对他掩饰任何情绪，开心的大喊或是不痛不痒的拳打脚踢，在兄长的面前他总是毫无保留。现在他会对谁告诉那些心里的秘密？应该不会是我了。Thor毫无头绪的在院子前转转悠悠。  
　　“嗨，哥哥。”Thor看见了Loki在阳台上，托着下颚看着他，寒冷的气流让松散的头发微微颤动，“我知道你想说什么。”  
　　“我现在在这里生活的很好，不用心存疑虑。而且你必须承认我得有自己生活。”Loki在说话时也没有看向他的兄弟，他盯着手中的一本书。“如果只是普通的来访，我很欢迎，但是很可惜我把当初那间客房的床扔了，所以我不能尽地主之谊了。”  
　　他的语气充满遗憾，但Thor知道这是变相的拒绝和他见面，而且恐怕没法让Loki短时间内改变心意。当Loki再次出现在面前时，他就决心不能再让机会逃走，即使希望渺茫，但他们绝不能就此分道扬镳。内心的冲动驱使他得立即做些什么，这次他要好好走进Loki的内心。  
　　“说起来，你现在把父亲一个人留在挪威真的好吗？Thor？”  
　　“他在最好的疗养院里。”  
　　“这可是圣诞节？”  
　　“我知道，但是我只有这个时间，父亲也支持我来找你。”  
　　“但是Thor，这样不太好，等你回到挪威可以给我发简讯，我们可以在电话里聊一些你想说的。”Loki终于把把目光移到Thor身上，给了一个善意的微笑。  
　　“别再耍那些花招了Loki，你知道我这几年我连半条你的简讯都没收到。”Thor无奈地抓起背包，“你真的不愿意和我好好见个面吗？”  
　　Loki张嘴似乎想说些什么，却又低下头抿紧了嘴唇。  
　　“好吧，祝你圣诞快乐Loki，我给你从挪威带了礼物，就放在你门口吧。”  
　　Thor再一次离去，当他的背影模糊不清时，Loki才发觉到外面的气温实在有些太低了，他独自转身走进屋中，每一步都清晰地在胸腔里空荡地回响，直到倒在床上才仿佛认罪般发出了细微的轻叹。  
　　他总是那么愚蠢。  
　　躺在双人床的Loki陷入了回忆。和Kerwin接触只是一次偶然，其实他不算是Loki真正的学生。最初他选择的导师是Adan，一个经验丰富的老教授，但Adan正为准备一篇重要的学术论文忙碌着，难免对新来的学生有些不放在心上。  
　　去年Loki在实验室里时，被正在给Adan打杂的Kerwin看见了，他向同学好奇地打听起这个年轻帅气的老师是谁。Adan教授无意间听见，当下正有心思暂时匀个学生给Loki，向学生们点到即止地夸赞了Loki一番后，便点名让Kerwin跟着Loki学习一段时间。没想到Kerwin挺乐意的接受了，不仅无时无刻地黏在Loki身边，似乎还热衷于发展更深层的关系。Loki一开始并不想接受他，但空白的生活突然闯入了一个没头没脑的热血小子，似乎也挺有趣的。  
　　Loki没了看书的心情，躺在床上陷入回忆中，那种让人浑身冰冷的空寂又包围了他。  
　　不知过了多久，迷迷糊糊中Loki听见楼下玻璃破碎的声音，清醒了两秒后发觉是怎么回事后匆忙赶下楼。正看见Thor不知从哪儿拿来的一把锤子，击碎了落地窗。  
　　Loki忍无可忍地破口大骂，他看见Thor还想把窗户砸开的更彻底好让身子全部能进入，那样子就像一只愚蠢的西伯利亚熊。  
　　“你他妈的在做什么？你最好给我个解释！”Loki看着满地的玻璃渣，咬牙切齿地等着从Thor嘴里听到一些堂皇的说辞。  
　　“我只是…”  
　　Loki扶住额头，“只是什么？”  
　　“我只是想和你好好谈谈，我知道今天说什么你也不会让我进去，可是Loki，我诚心向你道歉，关于以前的事情。”Thor小心翼翼地解释着。  
　　Loki捏紧了拳头，忍住了想要把书扔向Thor的冲动，他该死维京气质居然一点也没变！  
　　寒风不断灌进屋内，不能这样僵持下去了，他不能重蹈覆辙，但该死的他不能就这样放他走了，至少Thor得帮他们修好窗户！  
　　“好吧你赢了，但这大冬天的我可不想劳烦一个无辜的工人，你必须负责修好它。”  
　　“噢当然Loki。”Thor显然十分乐意接受这个条件。  
　　Jesus他为什么还在笑？他那么不想离开吗？

 

　　早餐茶散发着浓郁香气，从空气中还能闻到鸡蛋和培根的味道。Thor坐在桌边，手中拿着一本杂志，交叉着他的双腿，轻轻摇晃着，他的注意力却在正准备早餐的Loki身上。黑发男人穿着干净整洁的白衬衫，略长的头发被服帖地梳在脑后。即使他们很久未见面，但Thor仍然对这种感觉亲切无比，就像他在梦里见过一样做过这件事一样。  
　　想到那个Kerwin，Thor就不舒服，他才认识Loki多久就能享受这种待遇，要知道Loki还没有为他的兄长准备过一顿饭呢。这是他的福分，如果他做一点对不起Loki的事我一定会打断他的牙齿，哼。  
　　Loki捕捉到Thor耐人寻味的哼声，他不知道这不是针对他的，但也十分不愉快。自Thor答应帮他修理窗户，他就知道没这么简单。不仅要带他去买材料，还要在一旁不停的听他唠叨以前大大小小的琐事，他从没发现Thor居然这么能讲，难不成在挪威憋坏他了？哦好吧，他应该一直是会广交朋友的哪种人，不需要担心他。  
　　想到这儿Loki有些烦躁，胡乱地将煎蛋翻了个面。这时Kerwin突然从楼上下来，迈着他困倦的步伐。Thor看着Kerwin一路走下来。哦天，看他精神不振的样子简直像一个拥有一个丰富夜生活的年轻人。Damn他还直接去亲了Loki的脸，好吧现在那小子坐在了我面前。现在Thor内心也充满烦闷，他也不明白这是什么，但就是不爽。  
　　“哇，你起得够早的，Thor。”Kerwin单手撑着脸，笑嘻嘻的看着Thor。却并没有得到对方的回应，便端起一杯茶自顾自地说起来：“昨晚进门看见一个大块头倒在沙发上，我还以为是入室抢劫的强盗，没想到是你。”Kerwin自顾自地打着哈哈。  
　　Thor在杂志后闷声说到，“哼，我敢说像我这样的强盗你绝对应付不了几拳。”  
　　“当然，饶了我吧，你看起来全身80％都是肌肉。对了，Thor你为什么要倒着看杂志？”  
　　“噢…我只是随便翻翻看看插图，我对文字并不是那么…感兴趣。”  
　　很显然Thor并不会撒谎，但也不想让Kerwin知道他的注意力一开始就在Loki身上。  
　　  
　　Kerwin昨晚很晚才回家，看到Thor有些惊讶，毕竟去年Loki和他闹得那么僵，没想到今年他又来了，Kerwin认为Thor一定事个极致的弟控者，这真可怕，怪不得Loki不愿意回挪威去。至于那个会议，是可以和Adan教授去德国参加一个重要的学术交流的机会，与最顶尖的学术团队讨论合作。虽然名额分配有限，但经过Loki修改的那几篇论文似乎颇得Adan的赏识。所以这一天他花了不少时间在实验室和图书馆里完善自己的讲稿和方案，直到深夜才回来。  
　　当他在实验室时，偶遇了Adan教授，得到了一些专业指导后，老教授又给了他不少建议，包括对他自身的，让他思虑了许久。  
　　  
　　“你们在说什么？”Loki端出最后一份备好的餐盘放在Thor面前。Kerwin的思绪被打断，转过身对Loki说：“没什么，对了Loki，之前我们说好去剧院，既然你哥哥在这里，我们何不邀请他一来，如果他愿意的话？”  
　　“千万别那样做，我保证你会在剧场听到打雷声一样的呼噜声。”Loki比谁都了解，他宁愿一个人在公园玩球呆一下午也不会愿在剧院坐上半个小时。  
　　Thor把玩着叉子说道：“我是很少去哪种地方，但以前Loki在挪威就总想让我陪他去看莎剧，但那时我总是太忙，这是个好机会。”顽劣地朝着Loki眨了一下眼。Loki听到这与往前的Thor大相径庭的话感到十分疑惑。  
　　当三人都坐上了餐桌，一个气氛严肃的清晨会议仿佛开始了，Loki率先发难。“你打算什么时候走？”  
　　“Um…我想至少我会呆到过完圣诞节的Loki。”说到圣诞节，Thor想起了他们小时候会在平安夜那晚守在窗边，伴随外面传来的圣诞颂歌说很久的话，直到有人坚持不住打瞌睡他俩才会乖乖上床睡觉。  
　　“我同意了，但我不会再置办一张床给你，你得睡沙发。”Thor没有想到Loki很快地妥协了，这是个好的开头。  
　　相比去年的Thor，今年的他算是大为改善。不再没来由的和Kerwin作对，也没有动不动指责Loki几年不理家里人，忘恩负义白眼狼诸如此类的话。其实他的本意是希望能和Loki重新在一起生活，哪怕他要带上他的男朋友回挪威，但是总是没法正确的表达。  
　　Thor变得越来越没有耐心，他需要Loki，但他无法说出口。「你应该回去Loki的，你是Odinson，父亲他需要你。」我也是。  
　　「你只是太念旧了，你无处可去，Thor，为何不让自己度个假而非要在哪块破地方带着！」Loki再也不想和他争辩。  
　　当两兄弟不停争吵时，Kerwin总有些手足无措，但作为男友也为Thor这样的做法感到奇怪和恼怒。「嘿，听着，Loki的哥哥，即使作为外人我也想说，你没法决定Loki能去哪里。」  
　　「所以你不要回家的原因就是这个臭小子？」Thor讽刺的嗤笑着，他的愤怒添加了另一种意味，沉重和悲凉。  
　　「什么？说话放干净点大块头。」Kerwin不知怎么也加入了战场。  
　　负面的情绪一股脑的涌上心头，Thor像一头暴怒的狮子，当他冷静下来的时候发觉自己已经离开了他弟弟的家，自顾自地走了好几条街 。  
　　不断闪烁的彩灯，寥寥无几的路人，商店的圣诞演员，Thor独自看着这一切，不知道为什么变得有些敏感。寒风吹进他的领口冷的他有些发颤，他是想好好和Loki沟通，但Loki伤透了他的心，也许在他心中早就忘记了家乡，他简直是个白眼狼混蛋，Thor想。　  
　　他的世界所剩无几，但似乎搞砸了一切。  
　　　  
　　Thor将一块抹了番茄酱的面包喂进嘴里，爆炸般的刺激感在口中乱窜。“这是什么东西这么辣？”Thor急忙拿起一杯茶往嘴里送，但茶还是热的，并没有缓解辛辣感，天哪他感觉更难受了！Loki有些抑制不住的笑容出卖了他。  
　　“Loki！我就知道是你！”可Loki似乎对自己的窘态视若不见，带着无辜的语气说到，“抱歉哥哥，我有时候会搞混酱料，他们颜色太像了。”这就是以前Loki经常对他做的事情一样，但Thor有些不解自己哪里惹到了Loki。  
　　等到Loki和Kerwin去上班上学后，Thor有些发闷无聊了。转完了房子里里外外，看完了酒柜里的酒，发现才过去了一个小时，他决定去找Loki。  
　　坐上计程车，Thor来到了Loki任教的大学，他像一只无头苍蝇一样四处乱窜，这里可不像高中，Loki会在哪儿？他怀着试一试的心情找了一名学生，问他是否认识生物学的Loki Odinson老师，戴着眼镜的学生似乎马上想到了是谁。“黑头发？看起来很年轻帅气的Mr.Odinson？”  
　　Loki在校内蛮有人气，不仅年轻帅气，而且上课风格吸引人，在校内有很多不是同专业的学生慕名去听他讲课。向学生道谢以后，Thor随着指示来到了导师办公室， Loki的办公室门是紧闭的。  
　　Thor敲了敲门，等待里面的动静，但似乎没有人在里面。片刻后，里面传来有些飘忽不稳的声音。“谁？”

 

　　当门被打开的时候，Thor看见了Kerwin正靠在沙发上。“嗨又见面了，Thor。”Kerwin笑着说。Thor也没有愚蠢到没有察觉里面异样，在大白天拉上窗帘，Kerwin又对他的Loki玩着诡异又下流的把戏。所以Thor并不觉得自己的突然造访有任何搪突，一点也没有。  
　　“Kerwin，你能去图书馆找一些论文需要的资料吗？”Loki装腔作势地对Kerwin说。  
　　“可以。”Kerwin走到了Thor身边时停下脚步，“哦对了Thor，也许你认为我有些不喜欢你，其实你想错了，家中只有我和Loki两人，你能来做客我们挺开心的。”  
　　“Kerwin，够了。”  
　　当Kerwin走出办公室后，Loki走到了办公桌后面，戴上了他的眼镜。“你有什么事吗？”  
　　“没什么事，你们走了我不知道该干什么，你忙吗？我可以坐在这儿等你，然后一起去外面吃午饭，我看见这个学校有你以前最喜欢的杏仁片蛋糕。”Thor说到。  
　　“哇哦，这真不像你。”Loki不可置信的微笑着。  
　　Thor一时语塞，但还是决定坦诚地开口说出，“我希望我们能和好如初，看看我们现在简直像陌生人一样，Loki。”  
　　Loki一言不发，只是看着Thor。  
　　“我知道这些是我造成的，Loki…我们关系变差，你去了英国，对家庭感情越来越淡。你应该恨我，我知道曾对你的自尊做过什么，明明知道你总是一个人，明明想让你为我感到骄傲的，但错失了我们最宝贵的时光…”  
　　Loki起身拉开了窗帘，望向窗外，缓慢开口说到。  
　　“在离家不远的海岸边停靠的那艘船，我经常去。有次和往常一样，躲在我们经常去的驾驶舱里，闭上眼睛静静等着你，你知道那里可以找到我，但直到雨滴落在甲板上发出巨大的噪声我才知道，你不会来了。”　  
　　Thor看不到Loki的表情。  
　　“我一直仰望憧憬着你，哥哥。我从你身边拉开了距离，因为我知道，不管是曾经还是现在，都不能如我所愿般一直依靠着你，于是我走了。”  
　　 “但现在你来到这儿，告诉我从前是你错了，现在我应该在你身边做你对你言听计从的兄弟。不，Thor，根本不会，你应该去任何地方，遇到一个女孩并且照顾好自己。”Loki转身，犹豫了一会继续说：“而我已经习惯这儿，也遇到了一个不错的人…该给我们那些时光画上句号了。”  
　　Thor觉得一切都在分崩离析，但他似乎仍然要把Loki眼眸里的情绪看穿似的盯着他： “这是你的真实想法？我看的出来，这是你临时想好的？噢还是说，你就真的这么恨我，要我后半生都活在悔恨之中，割舍掉我的亲弟弟…Loki。”  
　　Thor的声音逐渐变小。  
　　……  
　　“你在哭吗？”但对方的沉默让他诧异到说不出话，他感到内心某座坚固的壁垒出现了裂缝。  
　　Thor迅速的抹去脸上的水迹，在这儿他一刻也待不下去了。  
　　“等等Thor…”  
　　Loki意识到昨天见到的Thor，长时间没打理的胡子，曾经每个角度都接近完美的脸，变得了无生气，而现在让他仿佛受到了最严重的打击，现在不是让他离去的时候。他知道他明明是个令人无法抗拒完美男人，不然以前也不会让他如此着迷，真是暴殄天物。Loki决定放低姿态，也许是为了刚刚太过无情的话感到抱歉。没有注意到被藏着掖着多年的某种微小怯懦的期盼，悄悄的浮现出来。  
　　我对你还很重要，是吗？  
　　“忘了我刚刚说过的话吧，请你原谅，但既然来了不喝杯茶再走吗？Thor？”  
　　“…你这儿有啤酒吗？”  
　　  
　　下班以后，Loki特地为Thor买了上好的牛肉，而Thor也破天荒的帮着Loki打打下手。晚餐做好时，Kerwin临时打来电话说不回家吃了，他得留在学校继续修改他的论述报告。  
　　现在，Thor和Loki坐在餐桌旁聊着天，伴着餐桌上狼藉的银色餐具，共享着餐后闲适的时光，好似他们之间的隔阂从来没有发生。  
　　“Thor，为什么你不给自己找一个女朋友？”Loki抓着一支酒杯，面色微红。  
　　“不是没有过，但其实我和她们并不适合。而且我一直留在俱乐部里陪着一群大老爷们，呵呵，我没得选择。”  
　　Tho觉得有Loki陪着也许那些昏天暗地的日子可以得到缓解，但不久后他又得孤身一人，想到此处不由得沮丧起来。在挪威认识的朋友抵不上一个Loki，看，只有他能让我马上又鲜活过来，这真是神奇。但愿以后也会有Loki，我挚爱的兄弟，在快乐丰硕的时光里一定有他的身影。

　　“抱歉我回来晚了。”Kerwin推开了大门，带进了一股寒气。  
　　“你迟了，完成的怎么样？”Loki问道。  
　　“有点糟，我不仅差点把自己关在图书馆里面，还没来得及修改完，你能帮帮我吗，Loki。”Kerwin脱下大衣，绕到橱柜，拿起了一罐汽水直接开饮。  
　　“好吧，你还吃晚餐吗，我们为你留了一份。”Loki拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
　　“不，我在学校吃过了。”把喝了一半的饮料放在了桌子上，Kerwin便转身上楼，“来吧Loki，我在楼上等你。”  
　　Thor拉住了正要起身的Loki。“这就走了？你是不是对他太好了一点？我没有其他意思，现在可是晚餐时间，Loki。”  
　　“随便吧，但我已经吃饱了，噢，如果你不想收拾盘子的话，你可以放在哪儿。”  
　　“不，我的意思是，他明明可以自己完成，他不是个小孩，你太过…算了…”Thor松开了手。“我会替你收好这些的。”顺手将剩余的红酒全部倒入杯中。  
　　“但我应该帮他完成这些…”他缓缓开口，看着忽然沉默的Thor，对方却不在乎地摊了摊手，看来他不想再和自己讨论这个。  
　　  
　　夜深，Thor他在沙发上辗转反侧。Loki也是Kerwin的老师，帮助他理所应当，这也没什么不对劲。但他还是很愁闷。Thor认为，只是时间太长，让他和Loki的变得有些生分，但只要一起生活让他回忆起快乐的时光，一定可以如往日一般。对于Kerwin，那糟糕的感觉大概来源于他的自我和不成熟，却总是牵制着Loki，所以才会不喜欢他。  
　　  
　　楼梯上发出了轻轻的脚步声。“你睡了吗，Thor？”是Loki。  
　　“…不，没有。”  
　　“你想来点可可吗？”  
　　“不…谢谢。”Thor透过眼皮感到了橘色的灯光，“你还在忙？”  
　　“快结束了。”　  
　　对话没有再继续。  
　　直到Loki上了楼，忽然对Thor说了一声：“晚安，Thor。”便进了房间。  
　　“晚安，Loki。”　  
　　Loki走后，Thor终于开始有了些睡意，但由于认床，他还是睡得不太踏实。在半梦半醒中，他感觉有人在他身边，而且离自己很近，似乎正观察着自己，他的呼吸很轻，轻到几乎不能察觉。即使Thor转了一个身，他仍然停在那儿。但那人只是沉默着，既没有继续接近自己，也没有离开。随便他吧，正觉睡意盎然的Thor，不想考虑太多，只想继续睡觉。

 

　  
　　“阿湫——！！”  
　　早上八点，Thor披着毛毯坐在沙发上，打出了今天的第二十一个喷嚏。  
　　  
　　“Loki，你能拿点纸来吗？我感觉有些不太好。”Thor扯出盒子里的最后一张纸。  
　　“你可以挂上几卷筒纸在你脖子上，一劳永逸。”Loki一边整理自己的衣领，一边对Thor说道。“修暖气片的工人下午会到。”  
　　“你要让我在这个没有暖气的房子里等吗，我可是一个病人。”Thor捧起Loki泡的热可可，看着背对着他的Loki抗议到。  
　　“我有什么办法，我又不能阻止它在半夜自己坏掉。”Loki穿上能够抵御寒风的大衣，在出门前一刻对Thor叮嘱，“别忘了吃掉桌子上面的药，我得走了。”屋外传来汽车喇叭声，Kerwin在催促Loki。  
　　“坚持一会Thor，修理它的人下午会来。”Loki说完便出了门。  
　　待车轮声消失不见后，Thor身处的房间又重回寂静。他默默地躺下，睁着眼睛，听着挂钟滴答滴答。Thor怀念起他的工作日，让他大部分时刻难以察觉自己的孤独。　  
　　当时针走过大半个时钟，Thor被一阵敲门声惊醒，他在梦中经历了糟糕的升起又坠落的感觉，又梦到在又干又冷的冰川上行走，嘴唇干的直想喝水。Thor从沙发上滚落了下来，应该是修理暖气片的人来了。金发男人撑起自己，朝门口走去，空腹和生病，使他双脚有些发软。  
　　趁工人维修时，Thor简便地解决了午餐，吃掉了一些冰箱的水果和酸奶。等暖气被修好后，他也睡不着了，他头还是重的发昏，决定把药吃掉以后就去学校找Loki，一个人太枯燥乏味。  
　　在校园里转转悠悠的片刻，Thor很幸运的遇到了一位正要去听Loki教授讲课的学生。Thor和他一起来到了教室里，这熟悉的感觉让他回忆起了高中。事实上Loki不是那种对老师言听计从的学生，当然自己更不是。但每次被点名回答问题的时候，能说出正确答案的总是Loki，也总是能将一段课文念的娓娓动听，而夜晚在入睡前，也常听到他在另一张床上诵读诗歌的声音，令他印象深刻。  
　　走进教室时，位置上已经剩的空位已经不多，他坐到最后一排，环顾着四周的学生。  
　　铃声终于响起，不久之后Loki走进了教室。今天他穿着一件深色的羊绒大衣，里面是一件淡蓝色衬衫，却没有选择扣上领口的扣子，优雅不失风趣。虽然这里离讲台有很长的距离，但Thor依然谨慎地观望着，他知道他的性感胡子有多么引人注意。  
　　即使有些昏昏欲睡，但他还是极力的坚持着。这是他成年以来第一次以这样的角度观察着Loki，也许更多无法弥补了，Thor不想以后错过更多。Loki的举止文雅自然，散发着成熟和稳重。时而一两句的诙谐幽默的语言让学生感到轻松。在回答学生抛出的问题时，他敏捷的思维能给出新颖独特的回答和见解，引发大家更多的思考。而每一次Loki走下讲台，修长的身段和裁剪得体的衣服，让他看起来就像位迷人的绅士。  
　　Thor忽然觉得一切户外活动都失去了魅力，如果大学期间他有一位像Loki一样的老师，他保证能拿到这门课的全勤和高分。他听的很起劲，但快要支撑不下去了，午餐的酸奶和水果让药物失效了，远处黑发男人的脸庞越来越模糊，直到一声沉闷倒地声在耳边响起，结束了他的旁听体验。  
　　有人昏倒在了过道，足以引来了所有人的注意。上前查看之前Loki并没有发现，Thor是什么时候混进了教室里，更加不能理解为什么晕倒在这里，生病了就不能好好待在家里吗，他是什么大狗狗吗每天非出门遛弯不可？  
　　算了，Thor来的这两天所带给他的经历，也没什么大惊小怪。

　　  
　　在Adan教授办公室内。老教授手指交叉地放在桌子上，眼角布满了皱纹但但眼睛依旧明锐地注视着Kerwin。  
　　小伙子知道他被找来的原因。“Adan教授，你是怎么发现的。”  
　　“噢拜托，他的办公室就在我对面，我虽然年龄大但也算明白那些事。”Adan摆摆手，沉重地叹了口气继续说道：“你本来应该是我的学生，Kerwin，你在Loki教授身边学到的东西值得肯定，但你知道，你现在还在学位上，那些消息传开足以让他和你都身败名裂。我之前已经告诫过你，但是似乎你还并没有转变。”  
　　Kerwin皱着眉，心里隐约感到不安。“我是真的喜欢他。”  
　　“这就是关键点，过分放纵自己的感情，只会伤害到别人，不只是你们俩。你要是继续犯着错误，我就只好收回你继续参加研究的资格。补充一下，这关乎到你正在攻读的下一个学历。”  
　　“这是威胁。”  
　　“不，Kerwin，我只是在给你一条更好的出路。我欣赏你，也可以安排你回到我名下，你知道在我手下，对你一辈子都有好处，你还很年轻。”  
　　“……”  
　　“我会给你时间，但我想我已经足够仁慈。你会今后会找到更合适的人，不是现在，更不是你的导师，如果你还想继续留在学校的话。”  
　　Kerwin毫无征兆地陷入缄默，他低着头，将脸藏到了阴影之下。那种沮丧无助使他想立刻逃离这里。他喜欢Loki，怎么能背弃他，怎么忍心。但是他明白现在的能力无法去抗争时，愧疚感便一点一点的蔓延开来，现在，他只想去能看不见Loki的任何地方，暂时。

　　医院的走廊上。  
　　“太糟糕了，你现在还是这么热，Thor。”Loki拿开放在Thor额头上的冰袋，看了一眼温度计，真不明白他到底是给谁找罪受，发着烧跑到外面来。  
　　“我吃了药，但不管用，似乎还加重了，是吗。”金发男人用沉闷无力的声音说道。  
　　“这不用你来说。”Loki无奈地叹了口气。“我会陪着你，直到你恢复正常。”  
　　Thor有些欣喜，他以为Loki把他送来医院以后就会离开。但一想目前在伦敦只有Loki能照顾他，总不会扔下他一个人。坐在医院走廊的椅子上敷冰袋的Thor渐渐想通了，Loki是那种抓他越紧他就越会挣扎脱离的人，不如把手松开，静静等待冰雪融化，他会找到他所追求的东西，这次他打算不再用任何方式提起回挪威的事。  
　  
　　等到Thor烧退以后，Thor又重新恢复了精神，块头大总是不惧怕这些小病，只要确保药效发挥了作用。刚回到家就扑倒在沙发上嚷嚷着“饿死了”。  
　　“我看看冰箱里有什么可以吃的。”Loki脱下了大衣，转身走到餐台。  
　　Thor看到桌子上放着一张便签，“这是什么Loki。”说完便翻身起来查看。  
　　「我回来拿东西，今晚留在实验室。——Kerwin」　  
　　“他总是这样？”Thor迷惑不解地问Loki。“他看起来比你还忙。”  
　　“你的话真多。”Loki从冰箱拿出了一些半成品烤宽面，拿出锅子倒上水，把宽面条扔了进去。“如果他想去哪里我也不会拦着，他还太年轻，而我对那些地方不会感兴趣。”  
　　Thor意识到，大概Loki有时也像自己一样，拥有某种意义上的孤独。除了Kerwin并没有和很多人来往，离开了他便也是孑然一身。“Loki，你有没有想过，如果你和Kerwin分手了你会怎么办？”金发男人看着Loki的身影问到。  
　　Loki沉默了一秒，“能怎么办，饿死我自己吗，我又不是没有自理生活的能力。”很显然，这种拐弯抹角的问答没有意义。  
　　过了一会，Loki盯着慢慢冒出气泡的锅中说，“我承认，我慢慢习惯了有人陪着…这种感觉我并不讨厌，我也不知道。”  
　　Thor试探性地问:“你认为我能一直陪着你吗？Loki。”  
　　Loki手中剩余的宽面条从包装袋中滑了出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Thor回想起那天晚上的话有些难堪。他不是那种意思，又好像是。Thor大概自己也搞不清楚，到底想从Loki那儿得到什么，他只知道他需要Loki坦诚相地离自己近一些。但从那晚以后，他觉得和Loki之间又多了一层疏离感，又回到了表面上的客客套套。  
　　  
　　“Kerwin你可以找一找那边的抽屉吗？我记得放着一个插线板。”Loki拿着彩灯的插头，对Kerwin说到。年轻人只是盯着餐桌上的蜡烛，橘红的烛火将他的脸庞染红。  
　　“Kerwin？”  
　　Loki的声音让Kerwin回过神来，他转过头来。“噢…Loki，你刚刚说什么？”  
　　Thor在一旁把最后一个杯子摆好，“我去拿吧，Loki。”Thor接好电线以后，灯却没有遂愿亮起。  
　　“看来你并没有好好检查过这些东西，这个插线板已经不能用了。”Thor反复按了几下开关，仍然丝毫没有反应。  
　　“放弃这傻乎乎的彩灯，我去把灯开起来。”Loki走到墙边打开了灯光。  
　　“别这样，这可是个难得的机会，我会出去买回来，很快。”Thor起身抓起了外套，“千万不要忘记等我，你知道惦记着那只火鸡腿。”  
　　还没到半刻钟的时间，门外又响起了敲门声。Loki打开门，正是Thor站在门外。  
　　“我出去转了几圈…这里的便利店在哪儿？”尴尬的错误，Loki以前总是要应付Thor这些毛手毛脚的小毛病。  
　　Loki叹了口气说，“你先进去吧，我去买回来。”  
　　“太好了，我和你一起吧。”Thor说到。  
　　  
　　雪花无声地飘落，兄弟俩并肩行走在人行道上，与其说正在赶去在便利店关门前买到插线板，不如说各怀心事正酝酿研磨，却又不好开口便相对无言。也许在节日热闹的气氛底下保持冷静并掩盖心事，是比较容易的。  
　　当Loki的手无意触碰到了Thor的手时，Thor感到一阵愉悦。他从来没有怀疑过他们兄弟之间的感情，即使现在各自过着各自的生活，他从来没有把Loki从心中最特殊的位置挪开。他相信当他忍不住抓住他的手时感觉会一样美好。他知道这样做不对，可能会让Loki非常生气厌恶，使累积好感前功尽弃。也许现在怀念从前时光的人只有他一个而已。  
　　但是Loki现在正在自己的身边，他实在忍不住想试一试，他唯一想做的事。  
　　Thor迅速地抓起了Loki的手，放进了自己的口袋，也许在外人看来他们像一对情侣，但他们只是兄弟，不是吗？  
　　手被抓起的一刻，Loki愕然，他承认他的心脏似乎漏了一拍，接着反应过来，Thor又在搞什么？发蒙的Loki甚至忘记把手立即抽回来。  
　　Loki的手有些冰凉，却很柔软，明明性格倔强的要死，Thor心里想着。Loki并没有什么大反应，这让他感到安心。  
　　Loki的脑袋终于清晰一些后反应过来，如果再不拿出手待会可能会更加艰难。在一对行人就要迎面走进他们的时候，Loki突然把手收了回来，揣进了自己的口袋中。  
　　Thor有些后悔刚刚的举动了，Loki接下来大概会恼怒地头也不回离开吧。但Loki仍继续保持着之前的速度行走着，一言不发，似乎什么也没有发生过。  
　　Thor有一瞬间觉得Loki又回到了那个好弟弟身上，只要想和他说话，就会和自己聊到天亮，只要需要他在的时候，Loki的声音总是会在耳边出现。天哪，是我先离开了这么好的Loki，Thor的千思万绪在脑中回荡。  
　　“Loki，这些天，我没有让你感到压力吧…”  
　　“……”  
　　只有Loki自己知道，这些天是多么忌惮着和Thor的相处。年少的时候对Thor的喜爱便远胜于所有事情，当Thor离开家的时他又是是多么难以割舍。是啊一个从小就憧憬的那个完美的哥哥，再次闯入他安静的生活，用真诚的善意对待自己，让他觉得可以再次依靠。曾经的Loki认为大风大雨无法将自己击垮，但现在他脆弱的一个温柔的Thor就能让他乱了阵脚。  
　　“你让我片刻都不得安宁。”Loki的面具总是容易戴上，却很难摘下。  
　　“你在说谎。”Thor咧嘴笑着，看向前方的地面。  
　　  
　　“Thor，我早就得告诉你。”Loki停下了脚步，橱窗里金黄的灯光照映在他的脸上。“你应该一去不回的。”  
　　Thor惊觉，Loki正以前所未有的严肃和他说着话。他能清楚的看见，以前没有察觉的东西是什么。在那双绿眸底下，流淌着他的悲叹。  
　　“你根本不知道，我抗拒的是什么，我是有罪的，你懂吗？Thor，我把它们扼杀，尘封，来到一个你可能永远不会踏足的地方，这些真的挺有用的，如果你不曾前来打扰。”  
　　Thor觉得自己的心被针尖一寸寸扎痛着，如果是其他人让Loki看起来这么悲伤一定会马上找到那人替Loki出气，但他从橱窗的玻璃上看到的是自己。  
　　Loki在说什么？为什么他说自己有罪？的确是我让Loki正在受苦，不是吗？  
　　“我觉得我们不能，完整的拥有彼此。你明白了吗？所以离开吧，像上次一样。”  
　　Thor欲言又止。  
　　“或者我走。”说完Loki便转身。  
　　当Loki转身时，Thor还迷惑在刚才的话语中，但他知道不应该这个时候放他走，他会失去Loki，然后令自己心痛后悔的死去。  
　　Thor下意识的抓住Loki，把他带进了自己的怀里，他想给他一个拥抱。但Thor顺势接下来的动作让他自己都有些惊异，他自然地在Loki的额头上印下了一个吻。虽看不见Loki的表情，却能感到他的心脏隔着自己的胸口跳动着。  
　　Thor缓缓地松开Loki，一些奇怪的想法涌现。  
　　“你知道你在干什么吗？”Loki接受完Thor在平安夜给他的第一个吻，平静地问Thor。  
　　Thor有些不敢去看Loki脸上的表情，他只注视着Loki胸前衬衫的发亮纽扣。“我…Loki…我很抱歉。”　　  
　　“你相信你刚刚浪费了一个最好的时刻吗。”  
　　Thor正努力思索着Loki的意思。  
　　“如果下次你想在槲寄生下亲吻…”  
　　Loki托着Thor的脸，迅速地拉进了距离，毫不犹豫地吻上对方的嘴唇。一个迟来又意外，熟悉又陌生的吻，连同被宣泄的感情，注入双方的唇齿之间。  
　　如果前几秒钟Thor还在怀疑，那现在由Loki揭开的真相，真实的发生了。这太疯狂了，Thor想着，也许应该推开Loki，但是身心却不赞同他这么做，他贪婪地想更加靠近Loki，就像他们早已经是同一条线上的。他投入了，痴狂了，抛弃理智了，他每一根神经告诉自己，他已经深深地沦陷了。  
　　长情的一吻结束，Loki注视着Thor发红的双眼。  
　　“这样做。”  
　　  
　　如果我们的脚步深陷下去，我们就会在一个无人等待我们的王国中找到安宁。

 

　　  
　　　　“机票，护照，我带了这么多衣服？”Thor整理好行李箱，确认没有落下什么东西。  
　　“你打算今天就走了？”Loki抱着手臂看着他。  
　　Kerwin站在Loki身后说到，“不如再等一天？我特地拿了三张《黑桃皇后》的门票。”。  
　　Thor把机票和护照揣进裤子口袋里，“谢谢你的好意，但是疗养院那边急着要我回去，不得不说再见了。”  
　　“你们的父亲？Loki你不回去不要紧吗？”  
　　“不用，不是什么大问题，Loki不用专门跑一趟。”Thor望了一眼Loki，一如常态的看不出他在想什么。  
　　但Thor知道自己昨晚爆发出的东西，不是一般兄弟之间的情感。他没想到怎么应对它们。也不敢上前去质问Loki，也许自己只是在他心里残留着一丝地位而已，又或许，Loki还愿意和自己在一起，只是不愿承认，那他就会带Loki离开，但是能保证Kerwin全身而退吗，他不想用任何方式伤害到Loki，这会让他背负着愧疚。　　  
　　事实上没有人给Thor打电话说过疗养院的事，他只是想暂时消失，逃避模糊不清的问题，至于什么时候能见面，给Loki一个交代，他没想过。这一走意味着什么，他们都清楚。  
　　  
　　“既然这样，恕不远送。”Loki说完，转身上了楼。  
　　Kerwin摇摇脑袋，“Loki总是这样，他其实挺在乎你，我看得出来。”  
　　Thor看着Kerwin，“看来你已经找到了和他相处的方式。”这是几天来为数不多的，Thor对Kerwin敞开心扉的沟通的交谈。  
　　“是啊，我们好不容易，明明都为对方慢慢地改变着自己…我尊敬着他，也爱着他。”Kerwin有些出神似凝视着空气。  
　　Thor觉得Kerwin有些奇怪，但也没有多想。  
　　“抱歉，我还是开车送你去机场吧。”  
　　“不必了，我叫了计程车。”Thor提上来时的行李，走到玄关，犹豫了一下“替我照看好他，让他多走动去呼吸新鲜空气，别老是待在家里看书。”  
　　“…我会的。”  
　　  
　　坐上车以后，Thor出神似地望着街景。他不想离开Loki，也许差一点就会留下了，或者带着和他一起回到家里，但他没法找到一个能说服自己或者Loki的理由。那些感情如隐秘在冰山下的火种，会燃烧掉所有合乎情理的观念。这次是他选择了逃走，做一个怯懦的人，他没有任何理由去深挖那些感情，更何况Loki还有Kerwin。  
　　他想起了Frigg，他们的母亲，她现在是否在天上注视着自己，她又会如何看待自己和Loki发生的事，不，她还是不知道的好。但Thor十分确定，只有他的弟弟能让他感到真切的爱和被爱，若能向母亲祈求原谅…能够弥补自己的过错，再次看到Loki的笑容，回到自己身边。他回忆起母亲对他们曾经说过的那些话，那些在入睡前的浅语或是在离开家时的叮咛，渐渐温柔的响起在脑海中。  
　　“我幸运，可爱的孩子们，不论以后你们会遭遇经历什么，一定会比其他人更加有勇气地战胜它们，因为你们的心，他们早已无比坚强的连在一起。”Thor还记得这是在平安夜里，他们也对母亲许下了承诺。后来的他们，却因为害怕输掉在对方心中的最后的地位，放弃踏足对方的生活，决定背上重负走向冰凉孤独的道路中。  
　　Thor看着这片相似又陌生的道路，问到司机：“我要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　夜晚的剧场内，舞台上正上演着黑桃皇后的歌剧。圣诞假期的第一天座无虚席，人们总喜欢和家人伴侣共度温馨的假期。  
　　“我猜这个时候Thor已经在飞机上了吧。”Kerwin轻声的转头对Loki说。  
　　“哦，是啊。”Loki漠然地看着舞台上，今晚的剧他却一点也没有听进去。  
　　黑暗底下他藏着无法开口的秘密，Loki昨晚亲了Thor，这是比爱上他还要疯狂的举动。他一直还没想忘记过Thor，甚至还在期待他来伦敦找自己。但那些重新生长出来的记忆在现实中被撕去。他还是舍弃了自己，当我妄想拥有更多的时候。至于那个吻的回应，也一定只是怜悯。  
　　Loki的嘴唇紧闭，手指在黑暗中不安的颤抖。  
　　  
　　不一会儿，Loki上衣口袋里的手机震动起来。  
　　Thor来了短信。  
　　只有简单的一句话:「如果你在剧场，来厅外。」  
　　隔了几秒钟后，又发来一条：「你一个人。」  
　　  
　　震惊和疑问同时冲撞着他的大脑。  
　　「他又回来了？他想做什么？」  
　　  
　　此时的Thor坐在大厅里，行李放在了脚边，他盯着手机，焦灼地等待着任何消息。  
　　他没有等来Loki的短信，但Loki直接出现在了他的面前。在抬头看向他的一瞬间，就像看到一面镜子，他会正视自己所有的欲望，但除了自己没有人会知道。  
　　“你在这儿干嘛？”Loki说完，从口袋里掏出了香烟，被点燃的烟雾缭绕着他的脸。他很少会抽烟，选的一直是焦油味很淡的烟草。  
　　“你想在这儿一直看着我？是，我亲了你，但你有的是时间推开我，到底要怎样你才会…”  
　　Thor站了起来，“嘘，这儿人太多，你愿意和我来一趟吗？”  
　　Loki看着他的背影疑惑不解，但还是跟上了Thor的。  
　　  
　　Kerwin从演出厅走出来，Loki告诉他要去厕所，他走以后，想着干脆也想趁现在出来抽一会烟。刚出大厅，他便看见了Loki的背影，想追上前去时，猛然地发现Thor也在。，为什么已经坐上车去了机场的Thor会出现在这里？  
　　Kerwin觉得可能他被隐瞒了一些事，不由自主的悄悄接近他们。  
　　  
　　“我不想抗拒那个吻，因为我从来没有这种感觉。”Thor和Loki在一个偏僻的拐角，“你离开了这个家，让它和我的心四分五裂，还佯装不知情，想把我一直蒙在鼓里。”  
　　Loki忍受不了了，“够了你有什么资格！我凭什么得让你知道？”  
　　Thor抓住了Loki的脖子，安抚般的说道：“我想跟你说的话要很多，但我得先告诉你，你和我，我们永远是兄弟…即使你不想看见我，是吗？”  
　　Loki看着Thor的眼，这段话在他的脑中回荡，他感觉自己已经深陷在Thor的圈套里，一半温柔一半残忍的Thor将自己牢牢锁紧。  
　　“你是个混蛋，我宁可你从来没来过，现在该滚回挪威了。”Loki恶狠狠地说出这样的话，但Thor突然却笑了起来。  
　　“要我不管你，一个人回挪威去，有些难…不过我会一直等着你，直到你愿意修补上我们的感情，或者重建上另外一段。”Thor的另一只手捧着Loki的脸，“看来你还没有察觉，Loki…我可能也爱着你，很爱很爱。”  
　　Loki的表情在一瞬间凝固了。  
　　“所以我不会拒绝你的吻，那正是我想要的，我会等着你，现在我回来只是想亲口告诉你这些。”Loki觉得Thor眼睛里仿佛有光芒，正温柔的照亮着他。  
　　但他宁可继续沉默着。平时里伶牙俐齿的Loki，现在变得一言不发。Thor他是不是误会了自己的意思？这不太可能，难道这是真的…这份感情不再为他所独有，Thor也有同样的感觉。，能相信他吗，如果他再次给予自己失望…  
　　“说点什么吧，Loki。”  
　　  
　　就在Thor等待着Loki的回应时，从走廊的另一边传来了Kerwin的声音。  
　　“Loki？”  
　　还没等Thor还没做出反应，Loki便拉着他躲进了一旁的厕所里。在进门的一瞬间，Thor抱住了Loki的脑袋，吻住了他的嘴。如果Kerwin会追上来，那他就想要趁最后的机会触碰到Loki，尽管可能就一小会，于是身体不受控制的扑了上去。  
　　Thor的气息在诱惑着Loki，他也有些慌乱，比起昨晚这是一个更加真实和浪漫的吻。他引着Thor来到了厕所的最后一个隔间里，关上了门，此刻他们都只属于彼此。  
　　Kerwin来到了刚刚Loki站着的地方，他不明白为什么他们要背着自己商量什么，好奇心驱使他走上前，他观察了周围，附近只有唯一能去的地方，那间很少会有人的厕所。  
　　站在原地犹豫了一阵，他决定走进去。  
　　  
　　Loki听见有人走进来的声音，但正热火朝天的Thor似乎置若罔闻。Loki想要推开Thor的脸，却被他压制着无法脱身，他如果开口提醒他，外边的人是Kerwin，无疑自投罗网，他只好目不转睛的盯着门口。Thor好似已经将他的唇齿舔舐了成千上万遍，但仍然不断的索取。  
　　Damn他居然还把自己的腿抬了起来，他是真的没听见还是故意的？Loki感觉全身都在燃烧着，危险的氛围加速着他的快感，Thor的手开始游离摸索时，外边里突然响起Kerwin的声音。  
　　“Loki？”  
　　Thor停止了激烈的动作，但仍然没有从Loki身上离开。  
　　  
　　Kerwin站在他们外面，盯着那扇门。  
　　  
　　隔间里的人仍疯狂地相拥着，Thor的眼神涣散，痴迷的把鼻子靠近Loki的颈部。  
　　  
　　Kerwin缓缓的抬起了手，搭在了门把上。  
　　  
　　Loki被炽热的呼吸折磨着，这是个垂死而又愉悦的时刻。尽管他觉得身处烈火之中，他也愿意在余烬以后彻夜和Thor翻滚重叠。  
　　  
　　时间仿佛静止了，门并没有被打开。Kerwin转身，走出了厕所。  
　　听到脚步声走远的那刻，Loki整个人松了下来，但内心却没有变得轻松。  
　　突然，Thor的手机响了起来，是Kerwin打来的，Thor临走前告诉了Kerwin自己的手机号，尖锐的铃声犹如判决之声在他们耳边响起。  
　　两声过后，Kerwin便挂断了。  
　　  
　　那一天的晚上，Kerwin没有回家。  
　　Thor躺在Loki的沙发上，若有所思的看着天花板。  
　　如果让Loki夹在他们之间，并不妥帖。但用掠夺般手法带着了Loki，也并不让他感到愉快。一切都有原因的，无法被抗拒的，这种渴望Loki的感受在他全身涌动。  
　　希望Kerwin不会因此伤害Loki，如果他想动手打自己，Thor也是肯定会站着让他的。  
　　  
　　第二天早上，Loki约了Kerwin到家谈一谈，在Loki的劝说与威胁并存下，Thor只能暂时离开，去外面待着。直到快天黑，Loki才打电话让Thor回来。  
　　回到Loki的家以后Thor看到满地狼藉，担忧紧张的冲到Loki面前检查他身上是否有伤。  
　　“别担心，我们没有动手，他只是搬空了他的东西。他来找我，哭的像一个孩子。”  
　　他没有告诉Thor最后Kerwin抱着他不愿离去。  
　　“Loki，我觉得还欠Kerwin一个道歉。”  
　　“你的确是，现在，你先把房子收拾了再说。”  
　  
　　　  
　　清晨五点，他们睡着一张床上。Thor的手依旧紧紧地怀抱着Loki，Loki挣开他，转过身，注视着Thor的脸庞。这是世上最大的秘密，他们毁掉了不可逾越的阻隔，但他们仍然可以拥有彼此，他觉得没有比这更值得颂扬的。  
　　他再也不用带着罪孽和憎恨，这一切都融化在与Thor赤裸相拥的热度中，唇齿间，毛发间，每一寸肌肤。Loki把手搭在了Thor的脸颊上，双眼变得有些模糊不清。  
　　Thor像是感应到了一样，将头凑过来挤向Loki，低语着，“我爱你，Loki。”  
　　Loki用唇贴上Thor的额头。  
　　“天快亮了，哥哥。”


End file.
